


Побег

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019





	Побег

Серое утро робко заглянуло в комнату. Петя проснулся и прислушался. Если мать с отцом спят, то можно быстро одеться и выскользнуть из дома незаметно. Он уже несколько дней готовился к побегу, сегодня должно получиться.  
Родители никогда не понимали его. Отец вечно куда-то тащил, заставлял делать то, чему противилось все Петино существо, изливаясь слезами. Петя сопротивлялся и пытался доходчиво объяснить, что ему неприятно, больно и страшно, но папа был непреклонен. «Тыжмужик!» — звучало каждый раз как приговор. Петя потел, краснел, пыхтел, выполняя задания отца, позволяя себе только тихо причитать от страха и возмущения, иначе могла последовать кара, которой он точно не заслуживал.  
Еще хуже дела обстояли с матерью, ругавшей его за каждый творческий порыв, который он пытался реализовать втайне от родителей, и кормившей отвратительной бурдой, которую гордо именовала «богатырской едой». Терпеть это было выше его сил. Надо было решительно рвать все связи и уходить куда глаза глядят.  
Петя прокрался к холодильнику и достал одну из бутылок, которые обожал отец и категорически запрещал трогать, положил ее в рюкзак, туда же отправилась мамина любимая коробочка и пачка молока. На первое время хватит, а потом он найдет себе хороший дом и будет жить сам, как захочет.  
Рюкзак получился тяжеловат, но ничего, не зря же Петя терпел огромного бородача, который заставлял бегать и прыгать. Потом болели руки и ноги, а еще страшно хотелось пить. «Испытания закаляют характер», — говорил папа. Уже закалили, хватит.  
Петя взял рюкзак за лямку и потащил к двери. Ключи он добыл еще вчера.

***

— Смотри, смотри, опять сбежать решил, — веселился Петин отец, выглядывая из-за угла. — Рюкзак собрал с продуктами, а не как в прошлый раз, с плюшевым мишкой и машинкой.  
— Растет, — гордо улыбнулась мама. — Смотри, он твое пиво взял. Говорила же, дай хоть лизнуть, он бы понял, какое оно горькое, и больше не завидовал.  
— И твою коробку с фитнес-хлопьями, — мстительно сказал папа.  
— От них же может быть аллергия! Я строго-настрого запретила их трогать.  
— И не объяснила почему.  
— Сказала, что это для взрослых. Разве этого мало? Он должен сам понимать.  
— Ну, если должен… Эх, до верхнего замка еще не достает, — расстроился папа. — Зато сильный, не зря на тренировки вожу. Смотри, как стул двигает.  
— Он эти тренировки терпеть не может. Может, в плавание его отдадим или на танцы?  
— Никаких танцев! Только самбо. Мужик должен уметь постоять за себя.  
— И горные лыжи надо бросать, он боится. Ему всего четыре.  
— Ему уже четыре. Ничего, привыкнет. Предлагаю добавить рисование.  
— Ни-за-что! Он и так все стены разрисовал, а еще покрывало порезал и наклеил лоскутки над диваном.  
— Необычно получилось, — хохотнул папа, наблюдая, как Петя пытается подобрать ключ к замку.  
— Теперь ремонт делать.  
— Сделаем, — отмахнулся папа. — Он что, не понимает, что большой ключ в плоскую скважину не может войти? Это же элементарно!  
— Ага, теперь понимаешь, что его надо не по канатным дорогам таскать, а интеллектуальным развитием заниматься, — наставительно сказала мама и ахнула.  
Стул, на котором стоял Петя, с грохотом завалился на бок, а Петя повис, уцепившись за дверную ручку и отчаянно визжа. Папа с мамой мгновенно оказались рядом, подхватывая сына с двух сторон.  
— Если бы не канатные дороги, он бы упал и разбился! — восхитился своей дальновидностью папа.  
— Если бы не твои бесконечные тренировки, он бы не решил сбежать из дома! — возразила мама.  
— Это из-за твоих скользких каш!  
— Они не скользкие!  
— И несоленые!  
— Соль — это белый яд! Я за правильное питание!  
Петя перестал плакать и начал задремывать на папином плече, прижимая к себе мамину руку. Надо набраться сил, мало ли что еще выдумают родители.  
А дети — существа подневольные, им выполнять!


End file.
